Shinso's Blood
by Akisa Akimune
Summary: Tsukune was born 3 century before the story as the only son of Alucard The First. His life was correct as a life of Vampire could be , but one day, he had to fight against the Vampire who raised him. That fight ended up with Tsukune and Akasha locked up in Alucard, who was sleeping. What happen when he wake up?


Chapter 0: Beginning Of The End

* * *

Cold... It's so cold...

How am I arrived here?

How much time I am here?

Why I accepted to come here?

Who is the woman who is 'sleeping' behind me?

...

Ah, it's true... I got here because I wanted to protect my nee-sama and my imouto-chan.

* * *

**_Real things in the darkness seem no realer than dreams._**

"Nii-sama?"

I closed the book and raised my head to see Ayano.

Black hair that resembled the night sky and it was smooth as silk. Gleaming blue eyes that resembled the finest sapphire. Lips as red as a ripe strawberry, and snow-white skin as pale as snow itself.

A beauty that would put Goddesses to shame.

So beautiful, and so, so weak...

It's my little sister.

"What do you need, Ayano?"

She shook her head and said: "Nothing... What do you read?"

I raised my book to show her its cover. "The Tale of Gengi. It's a classic work of Japanese literature written by the Japanese noblewoman and lady-in-waiting Murasaki Shikibu. It's the story of a man named _Hikaru Genji_, or "Shining Genji". For political reasons, Genji is relegated to commoner status (by being given the surname Minamoto) and begins a career as an imperial officer. The tale concentrates on Genji's romantic life and describes the customs of the aristocratic society of the time."

I looked at Ayano to see that she was watching the outside by the window, boredom on her face.

"You didn't listen to me, right?"

She smiled innocently. "I stopped to listen when you said the name of the author."

I sighed. Seriously, this girl...

The door opened violently and a girl, no, a woman with pink hair in the end of her teens ran in the room. She wears a medieval armor that protects her torso and her right shoulder. In her armor, instead of normal protections for the legs, she wears a white skirt. There's a black ribbon in her hair that keeps in place her ponytail and she also has a black armlets on her arms.

"Tsukune!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Akasha?"

She breathed deeply several times before she said with a scared face. "Your father."

No. Please, not that. Why I didn't see it comes...? Father seemed going better since some time, then why? I shook my head; it's not the time for that. I got up. "Where are Mikogami and Touhou?"

"They are stopping him. I don't think they will succeed to hold him more than one hour."

I nodded then I went to the corner of the room, where I placed my sword, on a shelf, on a purple pillow. My sword is surely the best in many ways; its cutting edge can go through every magic barrier and it is also known to be unbreakable.

Also, its black sheath improves my regeneration.

I shook my head. It's not the time to think to this. When I took my sword, something held my shirt tightly.

I lowered my head to see my little sister, tears in her eyes. "Please, don't go onii-sama... please. I don't want... that you die."

This sigh and her words cut my heart in pieces. But it's also why I must go.

I stepped forward and took a knee in front of her. I slowly ruffled her black hair that I love so much and I removed the tears of her face. "Me too, I don't want that you die."

**{1}**

I was now dressed in a trench coat that was made with thicker material for high quality reinforcement. I was also wearing a black shirt and fitting pants that were redesigned for flexibility and comfort. On my back, my sword was attached so I'd easily protect me with my hands that aren't holding my sword.

After I changed my clothes, I followed Akasha and headed to Beijing.

It was a long trip to say, but it not lasted a long time… I mean, Akasha and I, we can't run from my home to Beijing because it'd be too late for Beijing and people who live there, so we went here by a teleporter.

It works if the places we go have a telepoter too. Happily, his home has one, to the last news. If it is destroyed, Akasha and I will be locking in the void. Truly happy ending...

We arrived in Touhou's house. I almost wanted to not choose to come here.

The city, all around us, was in flame.

I could hear the fear's shouts of so many people.

I could smell the blood that was everywhere in the city.

I could see him, my Father, before me. He has no more a human appearance... he is just a gigantic monster without soul who wants that the world end. My heart squeezed._ 'It seems that we can't anymore pull back Father to his real form.'_

Touhou's house was not destroyed by my Father because it was protected by a magic barrier. How much time it will keep up against Father's strength?

"Tsukune! Akasha!"

I returned the head to see Touhou approached us, his body covered with his own blood and some wounds. He is in his true form of adult and Mikogami, next to him.

Mikogami, as his habitude, don't have any wounds or blood on him, but his eyes shine more in his hood.

"Are you ready, guys?" I said with all my confidence.

I must not show them my fear of the fight that will start. A fight against my own father, the ex-Lord of Vampire. I have only 15 years old, shit! He has many more years of experience in battle than me and my powers aren't completely unlocked!

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Tsuki?"

I turned the head to Akasha and I smiled. With her next to me, that will be possible, we will beat him.

I returned myself towards Mikogami and Touhou and I unsheathed my sword. "Let's go!"

The Three Dark Lords and the Emperor of Vampires are reunited to fight the Vampire named Alucard the First or Alucard The Shinso.

**{1}**

Impossible.

It's impossible to beat him.

His skin regenerate itself after each hit I gave and it's the same for Akasha, Mikogami and Touhou.

We went out of Beijing and slowly, we are going to a place I know really well.

We are going to my home. In our home... where Ayano is.

I'm so idiot. I'd know that he is attracted by the Shinso's Blood. He is a Shinso. He is the only son of Shinso The Great. As he didn't succeeded to kill Akasha and I after the firsts hits, he decided to go to the place he smelt another Shinso. A weak Shinso that he would eat easily.

I will not let him kill her. Never!

I avoided an attack of Alucard, no, that thing and I went to the three other, and who distanced themselves from him. Mikogami opened a door for me to enter then he closed it before the monster can make enter one of his 'finger' into it. During some horrible seconds, the monster tried to enter by placing and pushing his 'fingers' everywhere on the barrier.

Then when he understood that Mikogami's magic barrier was too stronger than him, he got away.

They are all covered with dirt -even Mikogami- and they have all some wounds, except Akasha because of her super-regeneration.

Touhou talked first: "We can't beat him in this situation. He ate too many people so we can't beat him."

I shuddered. To have this power, how many people he ate...? I don't want even think to that and how he ate them...

Mikogami's eyes shined and he said with his creepy voice. "We yet have a chance to beat him if we use that."

That. We all know what Mikogami is talking about.

A bait... Alucard tries to eat the bait while someone attacks him and kills him or, at least, knock out him.

The problem is that we don't need a simple piece of meat for Alucard, like if we'd want to catch a tiger.

No, for Alucard, we need something more. Something that would certainly bait him... The only thing he wants; The Shinso Blood, because it will give him more strength to destroy the world.

There's only 4 four persons in the world that can boast to have Shinso Blood.

-One became a monster.

-Two are the children of the Vampire who became a monster. One of them is fighting his father and the other is in their home.

-The last but not least is next to me and she is the leader of the Three Great Darks Lords.

I turned my head to Akasha when I felt her blood started to bubble. She gnawed on her teeth, tried to calm her down then: "If you talk about that, we will not use it. We will not use Tsukune, me, or Ayano to bait him, especially because we don't know what will happen and we don't know if the bait will survive. We cannot play with fire, otherwise we will be burn, and in a moment like this, we cannot lose someone."

Mikogami turned the head, as he was upset and Touhou closed his eyes in despair and I... I felt she was right, but Alucard is continuing to advance towards my little sister and we don't have more time to think to another way to stop him.

"I will do it."

Nobody moved. Nobody said anything, but I saw Akasha eyes... Akasha just looked at my eyes with fury... and despair too. There was also another feeling in her eyes: Determination.

Like in a dream, I saw her lips budged; "If you go, I go too."

I would answer no but Touhou, as he read my though, said something that changed my mind. "Two Shinso Vampire to make the bait is better than one. We're sure that Alucard will stop to go to your home, Tsukune, and that he will try to eat you, because you'll seem defenceless without the magic barrier."

I sighed, and then I nodded. He was right; I have nothing to say against this.

"OK. But... Akasha, I'd like to talk with you..." I turned my head to Touhou and Mikogami. "In private."

Touhou frowned and raised his right hand, like he wanted to say something but he can't because Mikogami took him by scruff of his neck and led him to the bottom of the barrier. After, he made a barrier between them and us.

Thanks to this barrier, Mikogami and Touhou can't see or hear us.

I took Akasha's hands in mine and I placed them in her stomach. I closed my eyes and I focused to find what I felt.

I sighed then I smiled to Akasha. After all, I was right.

I could feel this little life under our hands.

"Akasha... you're pregnant, right?"

She smiled sadly then said: "Why do you ask when you already know it?..."

There was a moment of silence between us then I asked; "Is Issa know it?"

She looked at me with a surprised face. I had a little laugh. "Do you really think you were discrete?" I ruffled her hair. "I know you since my birth, Akasha-nee. You're the sister I never had, like Ayano. I knew since a moment that you were in love with him and that he loved you too."

She tightly took my hand in hers and she lowered her eyes to her stomach where a little life is.

"Tsukune... swear me that if something happen to me... you will tell him... that I lo-"

I placed my fingers on her lips to stop her then I removed the tears that flowed from her green eyes. "You will not die today. I will not die today. You will see Issa again and I will see Ayano again."

I took my sword's handle that is in my back and I took the sword off. "Take this."

She looked at my sword, shocked by what I said. "But... it's your sword... a gift of your mother... I can't just...»

"Yes you can take it, because I say you to take it."

As she continued to hesitate, I sighed then I forced her to take it in her hands. "You seem to don't understand, Akasha Bloodriver. I didn't ask you to take it; I ordered to take my sword to come back in life to your bloodmate. Do you understand my command, Akasha Bloodriver?"

I put youki in every word I said to make her realize that this is really an order. Normally, as Akasha is the Leader of the Three Great Darks Lords and I'm the Emperor of Vampire, we are on an equal footing, but Akasha is a Vampire, so she must do what her Lord ordered her.

I practically never use this way to make her do what I want her to do, but sometime, I need to, because Akasha is a Vampire and she is her pride. Her pride says her to never hear and do what she thinks better; no what other people think is better.

She lowered her head and said with an apologized face: "I'm sorry, my Lord. I was just surprised that you give me the sword you normally never go out without."

I nodded even if she can't see me and I returned myself towards the barrier that separate us of Touhou and Mikogami. I knocked it 2 times than the barrier disappeared like it doesn't ever exist.

If Mikogami and Touhou were surprised of that Akasha had my sword in her arms, they didn't show it.

"It's time to go destroy Alucard."

With those few words, I sealed my fate.

**{1}**

The pinkette vampire dashed forward blindly and lashed her fist at Alucard. Touhou, behind her, giggled in excitement and vanished into a static blur, only to reappear before Alucard with his palm on the Alucard's stomach.

I, I'm protecting Mikogami who is creating a magic barrier.

It's not the easy thing with Alucard who try to kill or Mikogami when Akasha and Touhou can't hold him back.

I was destroying one of his 'hand' with my fist when Mikogami called me by the link he created between all us. _"Everything is done. Tsukune, Akasha, you can come."_

I jumped on Alucard and in the same time destroying him to come back to Mikogami. Akasha was already next to him, waiting for me.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about the plan, Tsukune." said Mikogami.

"Don't worry, it is simple. Akasha and me, we bait him then we run away when he is enough near of your barrier. The barrier will stun him and we will kill him or, at least, knock him out for a moment while he is stunned."

He nodded and gave me the spell to make the barrier. "Hit it 2 times to make the barrier. Don't forget; don't enter in it, you will not succeed to get out of it."

I don't answer him and I turned my sight to Alucard.

I sighed. I can't do anything for him...

"Akasha." I looked at the pinkette vampiress. "Let's go."

She smiled with determination then she held tightly my sword in her hand.

**{1}**

The pink haired vampire leaped away, but she was unable to avoid a few hits that embedded on her arms. Akasha landed on the other side of Alucard and panted tediously. Assaying her injuries, Akasha licked the dripping blood from her arm.

"Be careless, Akasha." I said. She nodded without stopping to look Alucard. She was trying to find Alucard's weakness, like me.

Sudenly, she pointed a finger on Alucard's stomach. I focused my eyes in this placed to see several injuries almost healed. Almost. An excellent place to put the barrier.

Akasha's eyes and mine met and we smiled in the same time.

The vampiress ran to Aluacrd and she unleashed a barrage of powerful punches and kicks while I approached Alucard's stomach. To go to it, I did a few back-flips to avoid his hits and I swung my arms, discharging energised waves at Alucard.

I arrived near of his stomach and many horrors went out of his skin, all trying to catch, eat or bite me. I diverted my sigh of them; they were just too ugly. The ugly things I saw in my life, and I saw many things in my life.

Akasha arrived next to me, protecting my back while I placed the barrier. All was in order and I tried to hit the spell for the barrier but... Alucard's stomach opened to in two parts, to show several teeth row in this new 'mouth'.

He was going to eat us.

But... it was not my fate.

Akasha, my dear sister, took the spell and hit it 2 times. The barrier started to surround and protect us, but... Alucard wanted to eat us more than anything.

"AKASHA!"

I tried to catch her hand in mine but Alucard's hands already caught her. As in a dream, I saw Alucard attacking her by all sides, and like in a dream, I would do nothing, behind the barrier that protect me and that prevent me to help her. Suddenly, Alucard stopped to move and I felt that he started to... sleep?

What's going on?

I tried to see Akasha in the horror I was in, but I didn't see her.

Did Alucard already eat her?

No! Impossible! She is stronger than that! But how I can find her or even get out of this barrier...? Mikogami make this barrier very strong, stronger than any barrier I saw before.

But...Maybe that what Touhou taught me I would do something. Something risky but that can work.

I closed my eyes and exhaled a deep breath._"To calm one's emotion is to control one's soul. To use Jigen-Tou, one must learn how to channel one's demonic energy effectively and release it on the spur of moment."_

I rose up my hand and when my youki was concentred in it, I let it fell down. The barrier broke in two parts, as if a sword cut it, but it didn't disappeared. Immediately, I went to the last place I saw Akasha.

On the ground was her black ribbon. That sigh makes me feel angry, so angry. As a wild animal... I didn't feel like this since a long time, a very long time...

I started to hit Alucard, to destroy his flesh, to make my way in him.

And I found her.

She was asleep and her youki was slowly swallowing by Alucard.

This sight made me re-become the Vampire I am normally, and I took her in my arm, as she was a princess and I made a new way into Alucard to get out. The only problem was that Alucard slowly woke up when I held her in my arm.

I needed to run away fast. Very fast.

So I did.

A blinding black light flashed and everything went black for me.

* * *

What happened after? I don't remember... but I'm sure it's because of this that I'm confined here.

In my Father.

In... Alucard.

* * *

Hi everybody! Here's Akisa Akimune!

In this fanfic, Tsukune will be pairing with someone but I yet don't know who. I'm so hesitating that it's you that will choice for me...

Pairings:

TsukuneXAkasha

TsukuneXAkua

TsukuneXMoka

TsukuneXKokoa

TsukuneXKahlua

TsukuneXGyokuro

TsukuneXMizore

TsukuneXRuby

TsukuneXKurumu

TsukuneXLing-Ling Huang

TsukuneXAnother charactere of an anime or a manga or a light novel

TsukuneXOC

OR

Tsukune is single


End file.
